When the Lights Turn On
by gruvia-naruhina
Summary: ENGLISH VERSION: "- An amusement park? Why would they give a ticket to a park like this ...? "How would I know ...?" -They say that this park keeps secrets ...- - Secrets...? - -You can find out if you wait for the lights on the stage to turn on ...- -Ehhh ... Do you want to stay with me? "No thanks ... I don't want to die ..."
1. Chapter 1

**Hi friends! Today I come with a new story that I hope you enjoy a lot :D I will make a version in Spanish and another one in English for those who prefer to read in English. Let's start!**

 **Chapter 1: For a Friend**

-Let's go Juvia ~! Do it for me ~! -The blonde leaned forward with her hands resting on the counter, being within inches of her friend.

-But Lucy ...- Juvia placed her hands in front of her, apologizing as she leaned back so she was not so close to her friend's face.

-Please! You know that if I cannot sell these coupons, my boss will fire me- Juvia could observe her revealing cleavage. Her friend liked wearing those kind of sweaters...

-I haven't paid my apartment's rent or singing classes yet, Lucy ...- I did not know how to say no. Juvia'd spent an hour and a half in the store trying to keep her friend from selling her a coupon for a raffle. Lucy had been hired under observation in a small candy store, which, faced with low clientele, so they were testing different employees to see which could do the best job of attracting the public.

Juvia only wanted a couple of books she had seen in the window...

-I'll help you with the rent later! But for now just help me with these coupons ~!- She rubbed them desperately against the face of the blue-haired.

-And what are the coupons for?- She began to despair. Juvia was known for her great patience and tranquility, but this situation was beginning to stress her.

-I don't know, just buy them-

-How can you sell them without even knowing for what they are?!-

-It's just that I want to keep my job ...- Her cheeks flushed and reddened as she looked away and excused herself.

I was tired. Her singing lessons had lasted all day, and all she wanted to do was get to his house and sleep.

-It's okay...-

-What…?-

-I said okay ... I'll buy them ... But then you'll help me with my rent!- Lucy could not help but giggle. She knew that her friend was too noble to help her, it was enough to press her a little.

-Yes, yes-

Sigh. She could no longer afford to buy those books of old literature that had caught her attention ... At least she would help her friend not to miss the opportunity to work there...

On the way home, Juvia could not help but observe those coupons that she had had to buy. Resignated, she put them in the back pocket of her pants before she sighed.

I saw the children running in the streets enjoying walking with their parents –Mom! Take me to the new park!-

-Yes! I also want to go!-

I wanted to be like them and not have so many responsibilities. She turned the corner to a small two-floor brick building. There I was living. On each floor there were two apartments so they were quite spacious each, however, the rent was quite affordable to pay to be a single person.

Once inside, she went straight to her room and lay on her tummy on her bed -Ah ~ I'm tired ~ -

She closed her eyes in an attempt to sleep, but her cellphone would not let her. Without trying hard, she searched the bed with her hand. -... Hello...? - She answered with her face against the pillow.

-Juvia!- was nobody but her friend ...Lucy...

-... What's happening now...?- She asked, overwhelmed. His voice was muffled as he spoke against the pillow.

-I forgot to tell you that the draw will be made tonight. Stay tuned to your cell phone in case you are called!-

-Yes, yes ...- As if to win...

The call ended.

Without realizing it, her eyes closed slowly until she fell asleep in her semi dark room...

… -Hello…? Hello~ -

-Huh ...?-

Everything was dark. All she could hear was a low voice that called her amused.

-Juvia ... Wake up sleepyhead ~ -...

\- Huh...? Huh?! - That had been very strange. His eyes popped open and he sat down on his bed, only to hear the tone of his cell phone ringing loudly. "Unknown Number" said on the screen.

Confused, she took her cellphone and got a little nervous -Yes ...?-

-Juvia Loxar? Congratulations! You just won a ticket to attend the new Magnolia Amusement Park!-

-What ...?- She must have been dreaming. Everything must have been part of that strange dream he had had a few minutes ago.

-Just go to the park tomorrow afternoon! The employees will give you your ticket there! - said the person's voice on the other side of the phone excitedly.

-...-

The call ended.

She had to call Lucy.

 **End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn´t long before she reached the entrance. Since he'd been lining up, three hours had passed, there was so much publicity for this new amusement park that people kept coming.

-My legs already hurt ...- Juvia began to whimper. After a while, it was her turn to come inside.

-Welcome! Can you show me your entry please?-

-Um, I was told that here I would receive my ticket... I am the winner of the contest ... –

-Ah! Of course! Are you Miss Juvia Loxar? - He asked in surprise.

-Yes!- She smiled excitedly.

-Here it is- he handed her a small paper. -Enjoy the attractions!- He said good-bye as she passed him by.

-Thanks!- she said gratefully. The man seemed a little strange, and for some reason she didn't know if entering the park had been a good idea, but well ... Who was she to judge?

Without giving more turns to his thoughts, she began to look up at the enormous games that were awaiting for her. Could she go up without suffering a heart attack...? She didn´t know. It was a very attractive place in sight, the big games, the carts with food (which by the way smelled very good) and the flashy theme, a bit gloomy if asked, but had won a free entry so why bother...

With every step he took, more and more did she realize that games were becoming increasingly dangerous. She could hear people tearing their throats with the cries of fear and despair, others vomiting after the exit and even children crying. Nothing of another world, right?

.

.

.

.

.

-Ladies and Gentlemen! - The speakers started to sound. - It is gratifying for us that the opening of this park has been a great success today! But the time to close our doors is approaching so we ask that you leave the place as soon as possible! Many thanks to all and we look forward to your return tomorrow! - a short-circuit sound let people know that the announcement was over.

The somewhat disappointed visitors began to leave the place. Juvia was pushed by people who wanted to leave, so she concluded that it was better to follow them. It seemed a little strange that the schedule was so short. It was probably because she spent a lot of time in the queue to enter and those who had already entered a long time enjoyed much more of the place. Maybe next time she will have to arrive earlier.

The sound of a few lights behind her lighting up made her stop. It was the typical sound of old flashing lights. What was that? The lights were illuminating a stage. It was small, made of wood and the curtain was somewhat torn. The chairs were made of small stone that you could tell they had been there for years, since moss had begun to grow on them...

She had to get closer. I had to go up there and see what was there... She was even pushed to go in the opposite way, some even insulted her because of not letting pass through. Yes. It was really crowded. As she walked nearer to that little theater, a poster caught her attention: "The lights reflect the look of your eyes, that glow that shows the emotion or terror that the theater can make you feel. Emotion can generate curiosity, and here curiosity will lead you to terror and when the lights of this stage light up you will see nothing but the desperation to flee from death. "

-How creepy ...- she whispered to herself with shivers. Still, she did not hesitate to go ahead and see that all the seats were unoccupied, so she decided to take a seat at the front. She listened for the last time to the loudspeakers asking for the withdrawal of all the visitors, but she ignored it. Juvia was going to see the play. The door of the place closed up, frightening her. Maybe she should leave at that moment if she did not want to spend the night in that terrifying place alone. As she was about to stand up, the stage lights went off suddenly, leaving it completely dark. -Ah!- One of them returned to light in the middle of the place, allowing to see the whole scene. The curtain rose suddenly and behind her was a stained-glass window ... a stained-glass window with people... The four of them wore masks of terrifying clowns.

She was afraid of them, Juvia could not bear the idea of approaching a clown, not since the time he saw a movie in which the assassin was a clown. She must leave now. Something was wrong. But a voice stopped her - Come ... come ... –

-Huh ...?- It was an almost magical voice. She seemed to love it with every word he uttered. Soft and sweet, but masculine. -Who are you?- She asked scared. But the mysterious voice only repeated to her again to go on stage. And as if by magic she ended up climbing. The windowpane allowed her to see the clowns very closely, they seemed so real that they were truly scary. Juvia approached the third of them. A white mask with teeth that seemed capable of destroying a person in a matter of seconds. It was in seconds. That clown who had so caught her attention broke the glass that separated them with a blow, causing Juvia to faint from the sudden fright.

-Welcome to the theater of terror ...- the magic voice whispered again.

 **End of Chapter 2**


End file.
